The Unknown Journey
by GallagherGirl369
Summary: Myrrlar has lost her home and her family, and sets off to find a new land. On this journey she meets a shiny poochyena named Neeleon, along with many friends, and many enemies. Sorry, I am soo bad at writing summaries.
1. A Big Loss and a new Friend

**Black: *Squeals* This is my first fanfic and it's gonna be-**

**Tabitha: Yes we know! Now will you calm down for once? Sheesh. *Rolls eyes***

**Myrrlar: *Glares at Tabitha* Tabitharu, she should be happy. She stayed up till midnight last night trying to type this.**

**Tabitha: Whatever.**

**Black: *Sweat drops* Sorry guys,*Rubs back of neck* it has taken me over a month just to write this, and do you know how hard it is to type with three younger siblings looking over your shoulder and yelling in your ear?**

**Tabitha: …**

**Myrrlar: Uh… Nope.**

**Black: *Face palms* Very hard.**

**Annalee: *Walks in room* Whacha doing?**

**Black: *Grits teeth* How many times do I have to tell you not to just barge into my room like that?*Glares***

**Annalee: *raises hands in surrender* I was just asking.*Walks out and slams door***

**Black: *Shakes head* Siblings. **

**Myrrlar: Temper, temper.**

**Black: That's what I get for staying up past my bed time.**

**Tabitha: Then go back to bed!**

**Black: I have things to do, like keep you two out of trouble.**

**Tabitha: .BED!**

**Black: Grrr. All right.*Pouts***

**Myrrlar: *Sweat drops and sighs* Black only owns the plot and oc's, like me. Read and review, please no bad words.**

**Tabitha: FYI, I am an original character from Team magma in Pokémon, so Black does not own me.**

**Black: No I don't, but-**

**Tabitha/Myrrlar: GO TO BED!**

**Black: Sheesh.**

The sun was setting behind the rim of trees as Myrrlar looked upon the remains of her once beautiful home. What once was a small, peaceful, village surrounded by steep, lush-green mountains, is now a turned over waste-land.

An earthquake had caused the mountains to collapse on themselves, large holes opened up in the ground, swallowing the village and forest, massive boulders that had fallen from the mountains, had crushed the homes her people once lived in. Uprooted trees lay on the ground, there green leaves now brown with death. The life giving stream that ran next to the village, its water now scattered and rocks jutting up through the now dry stream bed.

Salty tears ran down Myrrlar's cheek as she grieved for her people. Her wounds from the earthquake burned like the sun's fire, and her salty tears made them sting like poison. Looking upon the devastation, she remembered the story her people told of when they lived in another land, one of meadows, rivers, and valleys. Her people were happy living in peace and harmony with their Pokémon. Until one year winter came and never left. Plants and crops wilted, without food many people and Pokémon starved. The people decided that they could no longer survive here, and left. Leaving behind what they called "The Never Ending Winter" and there home, they traveled with hope of finding a new land where they could live. Many perished on this long, dangerous journey, but they found a land where they could live. They called this new land Nintarlia, meaning "Land of Promised Peace."

"What peace does this land bring?" Myrrlar asked herself.

She watched as the moon climbed the night sky, her long, lavender hair now silver in its light. Her once bright midnight blue eyes were now dull and full of sorrow and confusion. A small drop of blood dripped from a scratch on her left cheek.

"How long must we search?" The words cracked in her throat as more tears ran down her face. Falling on her hands and knees, she whispered; "Wha-what must one seek to find peace in his heart? For the disasters of life are no mere obstacle that one can avoid."

She wept under the moon's light. Sorrow, grief, and confusion overwhelmed her. For centuries the Nintarlians found peace and harmony here. Now that is all gone.

"Am I all that is left of my people?" The question lingered in her head.

Myrrlar curled up on the scarred ground. The dirt and sand made her wounds sting, but she was too sad to care. Her tears soaked the ground beneath her head turning it to mud. As the night went on she continued to weep until she heard what sounded like a cry of pain, but it wasn't the cry of a human. Myrrlar tried to get up as her body yearned for her to lay back down, but she forced herself to stand. As she stumbled toward the sound it became louder and louder then stopped all together. Myrrlar's heart lurched. _No my friend, don't give up, stay strong_. Steadier on her feet now, she began to run.

"Please, call to me, tell me where you are!" She called.

No answer.

"Please!" She pleaded.

Myrrlar stopped to listen. Her ears straining to hear the slightest sound. A cold wind rushed past her sending a shiver down her spine. Her heart started to ache. _No!_

A small yip came from some rubble a little ways away. Myrrlar sprinted over to the pile of rubble. A small figure struggled to free itself from the rubble's grasp. Myrrlar pushed aside some debris to reveal a small shiny poochyena. Myrrlar gasped in amazement. The poochyena's blue eyes sparkled like sapphires and his golden fur shined an odd gold/silver in the moonlight. The poochyena limped over to her and licked her hand. She snapped out of her trance. Slowly reaching out her hand to pet the Pokémon's head. He gave her a pained look then started to lick her hand rapidly. Myrrlar looked him over for any injuries. His front left paw was twisted at an odd angle. _It's badly broken_, she thought. Careful not to bump his paw, she gently picked him up in her arms. The little Pokémon licked her wounded cheek then looked out over the broken land.

"It's all gone." She whispered.

The little poochyena buried its head in her torn sleeve and a whimper escaped from his throat. She looked down at the little puppy Pokémon.

"Neeleon", she murmured.

Neeleon was an ancient Nintarlian name meaning Survivor. She took a deep breath and whispered in the Pokémon's ear,

"It's alright Neeleon."

Neeleon looked up at Myrrlar with his bright blue eyes. Sorrow and grief returned to Myrrlar's heart. Tears ran down her face once again. She turned around and started to walk away from the village ruins with Neeleon safely tucked in her arms.

"We're all alone now, Neeleon. We are all that's left", she cried to Neeleon.

The statement bringing more tears to her eyes.

She continued to walk though her legs begged for her to rest. The stars and moon had faded, but the sun did not rise. The sky was still dark and the night winds continued to blow.

_The time of the dark days has come, _she thought to herself. Neeleon had fallen asleep in her arms and tiredness was starting to gnaw at her. She looked around for a sheltered place to rest in. She spotted an old uprooted tree with dangling roots like a wall to block out the wind. Carefully lowering Neeleon and herself into the shelter, she looked for a good place to sleep. She curled up beside Neeleon in the corner of the tree's roots. His soft snore brought comfort to her. As she closed her eyes, she knew sleep would not take her so easily so she started to hum an old Nintarlian lullaby. As she hummed, the words came to her mind:

_Moon starts to rise in this star-strung night._

_The day has past and the sun's rays have gone,_

_Run into my arms, and let me hold you tight._

_And when the stars start to fade,_

_And the sun strikes the sky._

_Another day has come and gone._

_Now close your eyes little one,_

_So you may dream on and on._

_Under this star-strung night_.

**Myrrlar: Zzzzz…**

**Tabitha: Myrrlar?*Sweat drops*Myrrlar, Myrrlar wake up!**

**Myrrlar: *Wakes up*Huh, wha- what's wrong Tabby?*Rubs eyes***

**Tabitha: *Glares*First of all, don't call me that, and second-**

**Myrrlar: Call you what, oh Tabby? But it sounds so cute.**

**Tabitha: IT'S NOT CUTE!*Sighs*Second, Black is supposed to be asleep, not you.**

**Myrrlar: But that lullaby made me sleepy.*Puppy face***

**Black: *Walks up behind Tabitha*Actually Tabitharu, I was never asleep in the first place.**

**Tabitha: *Spins around***_**Black!**_** What are you-?*Looks at Myrrlar***

**Myrrlar: *Rolls on floor*Hahahaha!The look on your face!**

**Tabitha: *Glares at Black*Then what in the world were you doing?**

**Black: I was drawing while listening to music.*looks at Myrrlar*You can stop laughing like that now.**

**Tabitha: Yes, please do, you're starting to scare me.**

**Myrrlar: All right.*Keeps laughing***

**Tabitha/Myrrlar: *Sweat drop***

**Tabitha: *Glares*Why weren't you in bed?**

**Black: Couldn't sleep, Tabby.**

**Tabitha: Grrrrr. STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Black: Why?**

**Kuma: *Walks in room* What's all the racket?*Looks at Myrrlar*What's wrong with her?**

**Tabitha: Can't stop laughing.**

**Black/Tabitha: Hey, when did you get here?**

**Kuma: I was here the whole time.**

**Tabitha: o_o ? **

**Black: -_- You were hiding in the shadows again weren't you?**

**Kuma: *Grins*Maybe.**

**Myrrlar: *Still laughing*Please read and review people in the human world. Hahahaha….**

**Black: Yes please, I need reviews to write the next chapter.*Looks at Myrrlar*-_- And by then hopefully Myrrlar's laugh-attack will be over.**


	2. Hiding In The Woods

**Black: Ok. I finally figured out how to publish a 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Tabitha: *Rolls eyes* Took you long enough. **

**Myrrlar: Oh, Tabitha. Lighten up. She'll put you in the story eventually.**

**Black: Don't worry Tabitha, I haven't forgotten about you.**

**Tabitha: Good.**

**Black: *Sighs* I wrote this chapter a while back but couldn't figure out how to add it to the first-**

**Myrrlar:*Shouts* Hoorraayy, for the internet!**

**Black: *Sighs* Yes, thanks for the internet. *Clears throat* Ok, now where was I… Oh, right. After Myrrlar stopped laughing to death, she was able the help since I don't know much about computers.**

**Myrrlar: You're welcome.**

**Black: Yes, thank you Myrrlar.**

**Tabitha: What About me? I'm the one who got her to stop laughing.**

**Kuma: Oh, bother. All you did was tell her that if she stopped laughing you'd give her a king sized Butterfinger bar.**

**Tabitha: At least it worked.**

**Black: Guys, stop arguing. Please? **

**Kuma: …**

**Myrrlar/Tabitha: *Pointing at each other* He/she started it!**

**Black: I don't care who started it. Just please stop.**

**Myrrlar: Sorry Black. Sorry Tabitha.**

**Black: I forgive you. Tabitha?**

**Tabitha: …..Fine. I'm sorry.**

**Black: I forgive you.**

**Myrrlar: Tabitha, do you forgive me? *Puppy face***

**Tabitha: Yes. I forgive you too.**

**Kuma: … Sorry mates.**

**Black: You're forgiven as well. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Myrrlar: Black does not own Pokémon or any of the original characters, such as Tabitha. **

**Kuma: Myrrlar and I are not original characters.**

Myrrlar woke up to a cool, refreshing, sensation running through her body. The aching of her wounds was gone and strength had returned to her weak body. She open her eyes but quickly shut them again as a blinding light flashed across her vision. "What on earth?" Myrrlar pushed herself into a sitting position. Shielding her eyes with her left hand she used the other to feel around for Neeleon. _Where is he?_ She thought as she kept feeling for her friend's soft fur.

"Neeleon? Neeleon where are you?" She called.

A small, cheerful yip came from somewhere in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes, half shielding them with her hand. When she opened her eyes completely she saw that the bright light had been reduced to a small golden glow. She gasped at the sight of the light's source. Right in front of her sat Neeleon. His fur was shining a deep, warm, golden glow. His blue eyes gave off their own beautiful, blue light. His injured paw was slightly raised so it was not to touch the ground and his tail laid loosely over his other front paw.

"Neeleon?" She whispered in disbelief.

She had been raised around Pokémon and has only seen them glow when using certain moves or when evolving, but never has she seen anything like this. _This has to be a dream._ She thought as she extended her hand to the puppy Pokémon. A small grin spread across Neeleon's face as he jumped up and limped over to her. The glow had faded by the time he reached her. Still a little shocked, she lifted him into her lap and stroked his silky fur. _Maybe my eyes are just playing tricks on me._ She sighed as she looked at Neeleon's broken paw. She thought back to when her father had made a splint for her after she had twisted her ankle, climbing a small cliff wall that stood by her home. Sadness filled her heart at the thought of her family and home. She tried to shake the sadness away. Right now she needed to figure out how to keep Neeleon's paw from moving so that it could heal. But how? She quickly scanned her surroundings for things she could use. She quickly spotted some short, thick sticks that could be used as a brace. Now all she needed was something to hold them in place. _Simple enough._ She thought. But all that she could see was dirt, rocks, and the tree's huge roots. _Like those are_ _going to help_. She racked her brain trying to think of another idea. She looked toward the shelter's entrance. The fallen tree's roots dangled like claws across the opening, casting faint shadows across the ground. The sun still had barely risen into the sky, leaving it to where there was just enough light to see. The shadowed outlines of the forest trees laid beyond. There would be plenty of things to use as a binder out there.

"Hold on Neeleon." She told the little poochyena as she lifted him off her lap and gently laid him on the ground.

"I'll be right back."

Neeleon just cocked his head and stared at her.

Running out of the shelter she quickly looked around for rope-like materials. A cold breeze crept through the forest, sending shivers down her spine. The sun was still low in the sky. But it seemed to be dimmer than usual. The sun's rays casted an eerie glow that caused the shadows to creep across the ground like they were stalking prey. As she looked around she noticed that many of the trees had turned black and their branches sharp and curved, like claws ready to strike at anything or anyone who came near. The ground was barren and cracked, and the air was musty and unclean. She soon spotted some black vines that were hanging on a low branch of what seemed like an old elm tree. _This place gives me the creeps._ She thought. She freed some of the vines and quickly ran back to the shelter. As she ran brier bushes snagged on her clothes; tearing holes in them as she went. She felt thorns tear at her arm as she brushed against a thorn covered branch. The fallen tree/shelter soon came into view. She slowed down her pace but did not stop. Her arm throbbed from where the thorns had clawed at her; but she did not care. All she wanted was to get out of that haunted forest and curl up in the far corner of the shelter with Neeleon. Standing at the entrance of the shelter she scanned the area for Neeleon. But the shiny poochyena was nowhere in sight. Panic started to claw at her.

"Neeleon?" She called bolting into the center of the shelter.

She spun around looking in every possible hiding place. Worst case scenarios ran through her mind. Had he run off? Had a wild Pokémon come and taken him? Had he gone off looking for me? Icy claws gripped her heart at the thought of the little Pokémon wondering off in that shadow forest. She was about to go and search the forest when she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. She cautiously approached a small crevice in the far corner of the shelter.

"Neeleon?" She called hoping for an answer.

A small yip came from deep inside the crevice. She gave a sigh of relief. She got down on her knees and peeked inside. Neeleon was shaking violently and his eyes shone with fear as he flattened himself against the ground, making him look three times smaller than normal. His tail was tucked tightly between his legs and his ears were laid back almost vanishing into his golden fur.

"Neeleon what's wrong?" She asked.

But Neeleon just shank farther back into the crevice. Something must have badly spooked him to make him act like this. A small whimper escaped from his throat.

"Neeleon it's me, Myrrlar. It's ok I won't let anything hurt you." She cooed.

Putting down the vines she reached into the crevice. Neeleon belly crawled toward her outstretched hand and sniffed it. Slowly the fear from his eyes started to fade. His ears shot up and his tail started to wag. Neeleon darted out of the crevice and into her arms. He started to lick her check rapidly, then stopped and started sniffing the wound on her arm. In her frantic search for Neeleon she had forgotten about the pain in her arm.

"I'll be ok boy." She reassured him.

Neeleon stared at her in confusion. She knew needed to treat it before it got infected, but Neeleon's injuries were more important. Neeleon pressed his wet nose against her wound. She watched in awe as he started to glow and the odd sensation from earlier that morning returned to her. The pain started to fade as the glow quickly spread through Neeleon's fur. She gasped as she watched her wound fade away. The glow brightened intensely, then vanished. Neeleon looked at her, his eyes shining with content. She examined her arm. There were no scars, no scratches, and no signs of her previous run in the forest. She glanced at Neeleon, then back at her arm, then at Neeleon again.

"H-how d-did you do that?" She asked, shocked.

A large smile spread across Neeleon's face. He let out what sounded like laughing. He rolled backwards off her lap. _What's so funny?_ She thought, a little confused. Neeleon tried to get to his feet. He yelped as he accidently put pressure on his injured paw. She snapped out of her confusion.

"Hold on boy. I have something that will help you." She said, jumping up to retrieve the vines and sticks that she found.

Neeleon rolled on his side as she bent down beside him. She gently placed a stick on each side of his paw, then tied them firmly together with the vines. Neeleon looked thoughtfully at the splint. His tail started to wag as he got to his feet. He prodded the ground with his paw as if testing to make sure the ground was solid. A cheerful grin spread across his face as he limped over and crawled into her lap. Myrrlar giggled as he rapidly licked her chin.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better." She said, wiping the drool from her face.

Neeleon froze, his eyes filled with fear. He crouched low in her arms, his ears lay flat against his head.

"Neeleon? What's wrong?" She asked trying to comfort the little poochyena.

A low growl sounded from behind her as she felt something breathing down her neck. Fear clawed at her as she slowly turned around and came face to face with a giant black creature. Its piercing red eyes burned with rage. It let out a roar and lunged for her. She grabbed Neeleon and ran out of the shelter, into the forest. She kept running. The pounding of the creature's footsteps stayed close behind her. She cradled Neeleon in her arms as she made a sharp left turn to avoid a wall of thorns. A crashing sound came from behind her. The monster must have ran into the thorn wall. The sound of the monster faded, but she kept running until she came to a large cliff wall. The walls rose about twelve feet in the air and curved like a crescent, trapping her in.

"Dead end!" She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

She spun around at the sound of a twig snapping. The sound of the monster got louder. She quickly ran for the opening in the crescent, but it was too late. The monster leaped out of the bushes and crept slowly toward her. Neeleon started to shake at the sight of the monster. She quickly looked for another way out, but found none. The stone walls were too high to climb and the only other exit was blocked by the monster. They were trapped.

**Black: Ok, I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I finish all this homework I have to do.**

**Kuma: *Grins* Is that me chapter? The one when I come in?**

**Tabitha: 'me chapter'? Really?**

**Kuma: Sorry mate, my English grammar ain't so good.**

**Myrrlar: That's fine Kuma. I like the way you talk.**

**Black: I've always liked your Australian accent.**

**Kuma: Krikie, thanks mates.**

**Tabitha: But it's not at all proper. And come on; krikie. What does that even mean?**

**Kuma: Krikie is how us Australians say...Uh…**

**Myrrlar: Does it mean something like 'geez'?**

**Kuma: That's it.**

**Black: Don't worry Tabitha, it's not a cuss word. **

**Tabitha: Fine.**

**Black: I hope you liked this chapter, and please review.**


End file.
